


I Want Your Hot Stile.

by TimeWindow



Series: My Stile Is Hotter Than Your's. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Gets Hit On....A Lot, Stiles Is Not Use To Being Called Hot Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles moved away and started college, he apparently became irresistible to everyone. He cannot seemingly go anywhere without being approached. At college, at the coffee shop, at the supermarket..... </p><p>Highly Requested Squeal To "Your Stile Is Hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Hot Stile.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> Thank you for clicking on my fic.  
> j.luis requested a sequel to "Your Stile Is Hot."  
> You do not have to read that first.  
> But I recommend it.  
> Enjoy xo

b

People caught word of Derek’s little display. As a result, people also stopped hitting on Stiles. It was not like he minded exactly, in fact beforehand he thought all the attention was an annoyance. However now that everyone seemed to stop, he realised how much it happened, and well he sort of missed it. Do not get him wrong, Stiles would never outwardly call for such attention, especially when he had Derek.

Plus Derek since his visit, never let him forget how hot he is, constantly reminding him, in particular when they were in compromising positions. Often Stiles found Derek mumbling incoherent praise, when they were in such situations. It was nice. But it has been a while, 3 months to be precise, and Stiles was getting a little fidgety for some attention, regardless of the person.

So when a new semester started, and many new students appeared after mid-year enrollment, Stiles found himself getting seeming irresistible to everyone again.

***

Stiles had arrived to his next lecture 10 minutes earlier. As there was still another lecture going on inside, he stood by the door and waited. He sighed loudly calling attention to himself; all the other patiently waiting individuals looked at him. In the corner of his eye, he saw a girl approach him.

She was pretty; average height, wavey brown hair, big eyes. She sort of looked like Allison, Scott’s girlfriend. The girl walked slowly, swaying her hips as she approached Stiles. He smiled politely to her, and she smiled back until she was a metre away.

“Hey, I am new”

“Hey new, I am Stiles” Stiles mentally kicked himself. But she laughed, so if that was any indication, she didn’t mind his dorkiness.

“You’re funny, but my name is Ashley, and I am new to the college” Stiles felt sort of stupid that she felt the need to explicitly say that. But then again he did make that horrible joke.

“Okay, well is there something I can help you with?” Stiles asked politely. She nodded, looking down, before taking a big breath and looking up again through her lashes.

“You see, I think you are really.... good looking, and I am new, so like I don’t know my way around. I was hoping we can do coffee, or maybe you know, you can show me around campus?” Stiles was a little surprised and speechless. But in that moment before he almost said sure, he thought of Derek.

“Ummm, I am good with helping out, and even having coffee with you... But I have a boyfriend.” Ashley’s eyes widened as her mouth formed an O. So Stiles continued, to fill the silence.

“I just didn’t want to give you the wrong idea.” He informed her, before she could respond the people in the lecture were filing out.

“Okay.... well is this Sociology?” Stiles literally saw her eyes lose its brightness in disappointment; Stiles felt horrible – he did have a heart after all. So he nodded in response to her question and then touched her shoulder gently.

“Hey, we can still have coffee and I can show you around, I know the place like a pro” Ashley nodded. Stiles hopped he had saved her heart a little.

***

That following Friday, they meet up at a little coffee shop.

Stiles had arrived before Ashley, so he decided to get a drink and then find a seat inside. At the counter, the boy taking order saw Stiles and his smile increased. Bigger and brighter. Stiles paused momentarily, but decided he needed the coffee. Considering the amount of sleep he had the past week, he doesn’t think he can bypass it today. Derek always thought he had bit of a coffee addiction.

“Hey, can I have a regular white mocha with peppermint syrup and an extra shot of coffee”. The guy scribbled the stuff on the cup and then proceeded to go make it. The coffee shop was really empty so he deducted that was why he wasn’t asked for a name.

Although when his drink was ready, the guy called his drink.

“White peppermint mocha with an extra shot, for the sexy hot guy with a beanie” Stiles looked around, he seemed to be the only one with a beanie on today, so he approached the collection counter. As he reached out for the drink, the guy pulled it back slightly. Stiles looked at his puzzled and tried again; reaching out for his drink. But the guy pulled the cup away, just out of reach, again.

“Not so fast, you are the cutest guy I will see today, and I am not letting you leave with your drink without your number”. Stiles stumbled back a little, eyes widened with shock, as he stuttered, trying to form coherent words that made a sentence. But the words just sort of slipped and slopped around, just sounding like tortured whines. It seemed to be his default reaction to being hit on.

Just then Ashley came up and placed her hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Hey... sorry I am late, the traffic was horrible. Ummm Stiles are you okay?” Stiles nodded and then looked back at the guy, but he was gone. Instead his drink was just sitting on the collection bench. Stiles quickly grabbed it and turned to Ashley, telling her he will find a seat while she orders her drink.

***

It was a solid month before the next encounter. Stiles was home, home in Beacon Hills for the weekend. Derek has decided he wanted to cook for Stiles that night, so they found themselves in the supermarket. Derek dashed towards the butcher section with a firm press of his lips to Stiles’ forehead, and a mumble that he would be right back.

Stiles was left with the trolley, simply pushing it around through the aisles. He was looking at the labels of chips when someone stood next to him. Stiles didn’t take too much notice, until he felt the person’s eyes on him. Slowly, shifting on his feet, deciding to go with the plain chips, he looked to his side curiously.

The guy was just staring at him. Stiles gave a small smile to the man and moved to place the chips in the trolley and go find Derek. When he felt a solid hand on his forearm. Stiles tensed, but very slowly turned back to the man. Trying not to panic...

“Can I help you?”

“Maybe I can help you,” and he gave Stiles a wink. Stiles moved his arm from the man’s hands and took a step back, looking at the man, stunned. The guy just continued. “Let me take you out, hot stuff, and I can show you a good time” Again he winked at Stiles, and Stiles moved back again. But this time he hit a solid wall of muscle. Stiles was swearing in his head, thinking he was going to get kidnapped and forced into a gang-bang. But the person wrapped their arms around Stiles waist, as Stiles leaned back and melted into the touch. He knew those arms!

“I don’t think that is necessary” Derek’s voice was tense, and he tightened his grip on Stiles further. Stiles nodded in agreement, as he placed his hands over Derek’s arms. The man just sort of looked at them, and with an eye roll walked off.

Derek turned Stiles around in his arms, and kissed his lips . They were warm, and the contact sent a chill throughout Stiles’ body. Derek then started kissing down his throat and then back up to his ear. As if he needed to drench Stiles in his saliva.

“I cannot let you go anywhere alone, can I?” His voice was teasing, but there was a hint of jealously. Stiles felt Derek’s hands stroking softly on his back, as Stiles tilted his head down and hooking it under Derek’s chin. Stiles stood there silently with Derek wrapped around him, and listening to Derek’s heart beat steady and strong. It was Stiles' favourite sound in the world.

“I never could really survive without you” Stiles eventually answered, Derek hummed in agreement.

***

When Stiles returned to college, he brought back a little more than just memories. In fact he brought a whole person with him. Derek refused to let Stiles go back to college without someone he trusted tagging along, especially after the whole supermarket situation. So the whole of Sunday, the pack found themselves at Derek’s loft discussing the “plans” of Stiles’ leave. Stiles didn’t have a single word in this conversation.

So along with hickeys all painted over his body, he also had Isaac trailing behind him. His instructions were clear.

_“Isaac, you are to go wherever Stiles goes. If someone even looks at him funny, kill them” Derek growled at the thought of people hitting on Stiles again. The whole pack understood the underlying idea, even though they didn’t exactly follow the cited ones._

***

Stiles was to see Ashley today, to go through their Sociology project. Over the few weeks they have become fast friends, despite the initial awkward crush. Stiles and Isaac had arrived at the library early and found a table to set up their books.

“You smell weird” Isaac commented as he face scrunched up. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned his head slightly to the side, to let Isaac scent mark him.

“That happens when I am round so many different people everyday” Stiles commented. Isaac was nuzzling into Stiles’ neck when Ashley arrived with a gasp, and dropped her books promptly.

“Sorry... I will just leave you and your boyfriend alone... Stiles I can come back” Ashley was rambling on, while she picked up her books and clenched them to her chest tightly. Isaac and Stiles looked at her weirdly.

“Boyfriend?” “Boyfriend?” Both asked collectively, then Stiles made the connection.

“Oh god no, Isaac is not my boyfriend. Derek is much more delicious than this one.” Isaac faked hurt then swatted Stiles on the arm.

“Yeah.... I am not his boyfriend, although I do not agree with the other part. I am much better looking, and straight” Isaac commented with a wink towards Ashley. Her face heated up quickly showing a tint of pink in her cheeks.

***

The following weekend , Derek came to visit. He stated that he missed Stiles just too much, but Scott gave him the heads up that Derek was just a little worried about all the people hitting on Stiles. Who knew Derek was a little insecure. Isaac had again faked offence and then proceeded to say he is going to see Ashley. The pair had made fast friends and Stiles suspects they might be taking that friendship further now.

Although at the time, while he had Derek’s lips in his, he just waved a pathetic goodbye to Isaac, before tangling his hands in Derek’s hair. Stiles heard the door slam and a mutter of how whipped they were.

“God I love you” Derek whispered against Stiles lips. He hummed in response before declaring the same.

“I love you too, big guy” Stiles gave Derek one more peak on the lips, before releasing him. They had reservations at this restaurant one town over. “Don’t want to be late to dinner” Stiles had commented as he got his coat.

***

When they got to the place, Stiles looked around in shock. It was fancy, like really fancy. Expensive, suit and tie kind of fancy. Stiles told Derek so, also stating he didn’t have enough money on him to pay. Derek just laughed and kissed their joint hands before speaking in amusement.

“My stunning boyfriend, I am paying tonight. I have to shower you in gifts to make sure you stay with me, instead of running off with all those admirers of your’s” Derek’s voice got a little dark near the end.

They were seated near the back of the restaurant, and when the waiter, Heather her name tag said, arrived, she flashed a smirk at Derek and battered her eyelashes; Stiles simply rolled his eyes.

Now no one, especially Derek can dispute Derek is the better looking in this relationship. Stiles just sat back and watched Derek squirm under the sharp gaze of their waiter. Derek was not use to this, people usually avoided him regardless of his “perfect features” Stiles’ words. Stiles laughs internally to himself as he places his hand on top of Derek’s, on the table. He feels Derek slowly relax.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that!!  
> You can request something to me,  
> or find me on Tumblr, @  
> www.thetimewindow.tumblr.com


End file.
